Trials and Tribulations
by Tangled Fangirl
Summary: When Anna starts at a new school and makes friends with a girl called Rapunzel everything seems fine and sunny. Until on the tragic night of the school dance everything changes. Mainly Frozen and Tangled with a bit of How to Train Your Dragon and Rise of the Guardians. Rated for mild language in later chapters.


**Anna**

I stepped out of the Jeep onto the wet pavement. It had been raining heavily the night before.

"Have a nice day, honey," my father Adgar said.

"You too dad" I replied.

I stood at the gates, my sister Elsa should have been there waiting for me. She had gone to her friend's house the night before and promised that she would come to school with her friend and help me settle in. I waited for what seemed like ages when I saw a sports car pull up. I could recognise my sister's platinum blonde hair instantly.

"Anna!" she cried out.

She broke into a run towards me and scooped me up in a big hug.

"Hi Elsa," I said.

"What's wrong Anna ,oh no, how long have you been standing here," Elsa started to panic, "I am so sorry Anna."

"Don't worry it's nothing," I reassured her, even though it wasn't.

"That's fine then," Elsa said calming down, she then waved her friend goodbye.

Elsa led me through the school gates. There was nobody in the grounds which meant that classes had already started. Elsa and I rushed to the Headteacher's office. Elsa knocked on the door, a voice said

"Come in!"

A young lady with brown hair with blue, yellow and purple streaks in it was sitting at a desk. She had her nose and lips pierced and was wearing a bright, colourful cardigan.

"Good morning, Elsa, you are late but I will let you off this once," she said, it was then that she noticed me, "hello, so you are Elsa's little sister, what is your name?"

"Anna, miss," I mumbled.

"Well Anna, I hope that you settle in nicely at Brickhall High School," she the lady said.

Elsa and I were dismissed. We walked to our classes.

"Who was she, the secretary or something?" I joked.

"Oh, that's Miss Toothiana, the headteacher," Elsa replied.

"Wow," I said, amazed, "she's so nice."

"Yeah, I know right."

We finally came to my class. Elsa started to walk to her lesson.

"Hey, you're leaving me alone!" I shouted annoyed.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, I was when I started here," Elsa assured me.

I stepped through the door. A man in a red jacket and tattoos on his arms was pointing to some figures on a board. He looked at me.

"Hello, please sit down." he said.

Oh, great, I thought, he doesn't even notice that I'm new. I looked around, all the desks were taken except one. I sat down at it. A boy came up to me.

"Hey, that's my desk," he told me. I mumbled sorry and moved away.

"Over here," someone said.

A girl with long, blonde hair reaching just down her back was gesturing for me to sit next to her. I weaved my way over to her.

"Hi, my name's Rapunzel, what's yours?" she said bubbly.

"Anna, I'm new," I said.

"You look new, well do you want to be friends," the girl offered.

"I'd love that," I said, maybe a bit too eagerly.

"Okay then"

We started to do our work, perhaps it wouldn't be too bad after all.

**Rapunzel **

I walked with my new friend, Anna, into the school canteen. It was really crowded. The dinner ladies plated up our food, then I looked for my three other friends, Sam 'Ruffnut' Thorston, Emily-Jane Black and Astrid Hofferson. They were sitting at the back of the hall.

"Hi, Punzie," Astrid said, she eyed Anna suspiciously, "who's this?"

"This is Anna, she's new here," I said.

"Hi," Sam said, unbothered.

Anna was shifting uncomfortably from side to side.

"Sit down," Emily-Jane said to Anna, "we're not going to eat you."

Anna sat down, meekly. Nobody talked. Suddenly, Anna cried out.

"What's wrong, Anna?" I asked worriedly.

"This meatloaf is disgusting," Anna said.

"So, you've tried the infamous meatloaf," Sam said, giggling.

Anna looked for us to elaborate.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you some vital information, don't chose the meatloaf, everybody in the school thinks that the leftover chemicals from science are injected into it," I informed her, "it is unnaturally tough and horrible."

"Thanks for telling me that after I've tasted it, that really helped,"

Anna was not pleased.

"Here, have some of my spaghetti," Emily-Jane offered.

"Thanks," Anna said.

We were able to talk a bit more after the meatloaf incident. Astrid was still wary of Anna. A boy with a prosthetic leg came up to our table.

"Hi Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Hi," he said back. He turned to me.

"Rapunzel, I was just wondering-" Hiccup started, but I cut him short.

"Look, Hiccup I can't go to the autumn dance with you, Eugene has already asked me and I can't refuse, he is my boyfriend after all," I reasoned with him.

"But maybe you could tell him that you are ill," Hiccup pleaded.

"No, I am not going to be labeled as a cheat or a liar," I said defiantly.

"But, if you could just listen-"

I was getting quite angry now. I had one of my rare outbursts.

"No, you listen, I am not going with you, you are a very stupid person and that is that, now go away so that I be with my friends in peace!" I shouted.

The whole canteen was in silence, even the teachers were staring. It was only when someone laughed that the silence was broken. Soon the everybody was laughing at me. I blushed and ran to the toilets. When I got there I locked myself in a cubicle and cried. Someone tapped on the door.

"Go away," I said.

"It's us, Punzie," Anna said.

I cracked the door open.

"Hiccup is such a jerk, he actually expected you to lie to Eugene," Emily-Jane fumed.

"He isn't worthy of you," Astrid said.

"Definitely not," Sam agreed.

"Is he always like that?" Anna asked.

"Yes, well no, yes, oh I'm so confused," I said pulling at my hair.

"I will never have a boyfriend," Emily-Jane decided.

"Me neither," Astrid and Sam said in unison.

"Boys," Anna mumbled.

**Hiccup**

I rushed out of the canteen as quickly as possible. How could I have humiliated myself and Rapunzel like that. She must hate me, I thought.

I had to make amends. I looked around for Rapunzel. In all the classrooms . I was getting desperate so I was even going to look in the girl's changing room.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

I spun around. My friend Jack was standing in the doorway.

"I'm looking for Rapunzel, have you seen her?" I asked Jack hopefully.

"Nope, why?" Jack said.

"Weren't you in the canteen," I said.

"No, I was setting up a prank for our chemistry teacher," Jack answered.

I sighed. Jack was always setting up tricks and getting into trouble for it.

"Well, what happened?" Jack asked.

I told him about the incident at lunch. He whistled.

"You are definitely not going to the dance with her," Jack said.

"I know but she is so nice," I said, "if I went with her it would prove that..."

My voice trailed off.

"Prove what," Jack said.

"That I wasn't a geek, a loner, whatever you want to call it." I confessed.

"Being a loner isn't that bad you know," Jack said.

"Well, I hate it," I retorted.

"You should consider yourself lucky, you have James and Rick, I have nobody," Jack said.

I suppose I did have James 'Fishlegs' Ingerman and Rick 'Tuffnut' Thorston.

"I have to prove to her that I am worthy of her," I tried to point out.

"Well you certainly haven't proved that today," Jack said.

I flung myself down on a nearby bench in despair. Jack sat down beside

me.

"Look, you just need to get over her," he said, " a girl so popular or so pretty that you get to the point that you are going to look in the girl's changing room is not worth it."

I thought it over, maybe I was making too much of a fuss over Rapunzel.

"Yeah, you're right," I told Jack.

"I know,"

I walked off with a feeling of relief, I did not need Rapunzel. I was over her, though I was not that sure.

**Jack**

I watched Hiccup as he walked away. I felt sorry for him.

"He is really for that girl," I said under my breath, "the only thing is that she doesn't return the feelings."

My next class was starting in a few minutes but I had to get there early to check that my prank was ready. I sneaked past the headteacher's office and hurried into the science laboratory. I quickly checked the finishing touches and went out just before the bell rang. My science group came walking down the corridor. I slipped in with the group so that no-one knew that I had already been in the lab. Our science teacher was there in his white coat and goggles. He looked like a nutty professor, especially because his hair was sticking up.

"Now, today we are going to be looking at the reactions between different chemicals," he said.

The rest of our group looked on in amazement from behind a protective screen as there were puffs of smoke and fizzes and bangs. Honestly, I thought in my head, they are behaving like kindergarten children. I suddenly looked up, here was the part that I had been waiting for. I watched as our teacher mixed two liquids together, he than added a white powder. I looked on. The last bit of powder dropped in. Suddenly there was a big pop, the mixture squirted up in the science teacher's face. The man tried to stop the liquid but it kept on spouting up. The group was howling with laughter. I smiled. I had swapped the original powder ,which was just supposed to fizz a little, with bicarbonate of soda which was much stronger. I waited expectantly for the famous words.

"Jackson Overland!" the poor man cried out.

A few minutes later I was standing outside Miss Toothiana's office. She called me in.

"Mr Overland, I am very disappointed in you," Miss Toothiana scolded, "I thought that you had changed, that you had turned over a new leaf."

"Well you thought wrong, Miss T," I replied.

"I have had not had a complaint from one single teacher so far this term and now you have gone back to your old ways," she lectured.

"I will forever be a trouble-maker and you know it," I told Miss Toothiana.

"I will not have you talking to me like that, I am giving you detention starting now and finishing an hour after school, so I suggest that you take a

seat, you will be here for a while."

I sat down. Miss Toothiana started to type on her computer. School sucks, I

thought.

**Anna**

I rushed out of class saying goodbye to my new friends. Elsa met up with me.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"It was great, we learnt about the digestive system of a horse, wrote an essay on the American civil war and I made some new friends," I told her.

"I told you that you would be fine,"

I saw our father's car pull up. We both raced to it.

"How was school, my two honey cakes," he asked.

"Great," Elsa and I both said in unison.

"That's good to hear," he said.

Father started the car up. I saw Rapunzel waving, I waved back. As I said perhaps it wouldn't be too bad after all.


End file.
